


(No) Gender

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [28]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Fujioka Haruhi, Fluff, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Haru isn’t a girl. She also isn’t a boy.





	(No) Gender

What is her gender?   
A boy or girl? What is she?   
Nothing. Just… Haru.


End file.
